


There Lived a Fair Maiden

by WavesOver



Series: UsaMamoWeek2020 [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Silly, usamamoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Usagi was surfing the net when she saw something that brought up old fears.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: UsaMamoWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	There Lived a Fair Maiden

It was fun at first. Looking on the web, seeing all those amazing fans and their amazing stories, their gorgeous drawings, the comics that made her squeal in delight and cry in sorrow, the AMV and playlist and theories and all the love they pour into their craft, how they treat her and her friends (and their foes but she she’d just rather focus on the works with her and her friends, thank you very much). And she loves seeing the crossovers (she gets a chuckle out of the ones where she and Temmie are a couple because he’s nothing like what they write him to be and he’s happy with his boyfriend anyway), and ways they could be part of different worlds, what teams they would have in Pokémon or Digimon or quirk or bending or any of the other different possibilities out there. It was all so amazing.

And then she saw it. An image of Tuxedo Mask, his arms wrapped in some other girl’s arms, as they look into each other’s eye.

She knows Mamo-chan wouldn’t do that. Knows that he’d been there though the good and the bad with her, and even when they were apart, they still love each other. (Though she definitely wanted to smack future him for the cruel trick he gave his younger self, even if he had a good reason for it.)

That doesn’t make it any better. And then she looked at the description and they were such mean words about how useless she was and how she didn’t deserve all the power she had and how her OC was so much better and…

She slammed the laptop shut, all her old insecurities and fears creeping out and poking at her with their little pokers as she curled up into a ball and cried.

She stayed in her room for the entire night, not even calling her friends (Rei would no doubt send a flame back and she didn’t want to unleash her on any fan like that, more or less what any of the other would do to her).

She even stayed in her room at breakfast, when Mamma called in the big guns and asked Mamo-chan over.

“Usako, what’s wrong?”

His words, sweet and caring, would usually brighten her day, but after what she saw last night, all that did is make her feel worse, like she was limiting him. After all, just because they were together in the other world doesn’t mean that they will here. Maybe there’s someone else for him, someone who is a smart and sophisticated and sweet and..

He brough her into his arms and she started another wave of tears. He said sweet nothing to her as he held her until there were no more tears left.

“Shhhhh, don’t worry, I’m here.”

“Bu- _sniffle_ But what if you’re not,” she muttered out and his arms stilled.

“…What?”

She was confused for a bit until she thought about the last words she said. And decided to stop hiding and say it.

“You know Destiney isn’t a thing here, right. And… and… maybe you’ll find someone better, and you’ll leave and..”

He laughed at that, as if she was joking. She wasn’t, stupid Mamo-baka.

“Why would I want anyone else?” he asked as if it was the dumbest thing he ever heard.

“Because I’m me. I’m a stupid, immature crybaby who can’t fight without someone else leading the way and-“

He gave her a kiss and it was amazing enough that it got her off her train crash of thoughts.

“Let me guess, you saw someone pairing me with someone more ‘perfect’,” he said, doing quotation marks on perfect.

She nodded, amazed that he knew, when he got her laptop and booted it up.

“Wow, how did you know?” she asked as he typed into whatever browser on there. (Ami and Minako have a little war about which one’s better and frequently change which one on the computer. She gave up keeping track long ago.)

“Yeah, I know how you feel,” he said, his eyes looking away as his deep blue eyes darkened in dark thoughts that make her want to cry again.

“What?”

He then showed her his web results, which showed her the gushing and rants and sooooo many mean things said about Mamo-chan, and all the drawings with her and some broody guy or pretty girl or worse of all, Demande.

“Whaaaa, who would say such things about you?“ she demanded, angry that anyone would say such mean things about him.

A sigh came from him as he closed the laptop.

“A lot of people, and for good reason. I’m not that good, I always seem to either be brainwashed or doing stupid things that make no sense, I’m a jerk, I don’t _do_ anything when it really counts, and-“

This time it was her turn to stop the train crash and stop it she did. Stopped it to the point that if it wasn’t for Mama calling her to dinner, things would have become X-rated at least.

She gave him one last kiss before going downstairs

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, this is a world where animated characters live in the same world as ‘normal people’ al Roger Rabbit. They still have their memories from their backgrounds and their abilities (though some of them are nerfed a bit by the Genie, because some of them would be terrifying terrorist if given half the chance). And the reason for it is… debated. (Like, there is a whole division of science in that world that’s dedicated to finding out the answers to why that is.)
> 
> The fanart that started this whole thing isn’t based on any fanart that exists in this reality, though there might be some pieces out there that fit that description. I have not seen such stories and do not wish to, and that it fine.
> 
> And you bet your butt Usagi’s going to make friends with as many people as she possibly could.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day and stay safe.


End file.
